Melting the Ice
by TheBlueEnigma
Summary: A failed raid on IceCrown left her fellow Guild members dead, and her forced into the Lich King's service. Even after the incident at Light's Hope Chapel, she still cannot free herself from his grasp. Trying to keep the Lich King as IC as possible.


**Author: First fic published here, please R&R! :)**

Small, sweaty hands gripped the handles of twin daggers until the knuckles turned white. Their blades dripping with the debilitating poison they were coated it. She could feel the pulse of her racing heart in the palms of her hands, in her throat, in her head.

The small Blood Elf rogue, trembled with fear as she cowered, crouched behind one of the many icy pillars that protruded from the ground. She bit her lip, trying to calm herself, to slow her breathing. The puffs of white mist that emitted from her would surely give her position away if she did not.

Clink… Clink… Clink…

The sound of plate armor hitting against itself, moving with slow, menacing steps sent her into another panicked frenzy. She clamped a hand over her mouth to keep her from screaming as the sound drew closer, only feet away now.

"You cannot hide from me rogue…" A voice boomed, echoing off of the icy walls of the Frozen Throne room and shaking her to the core. She shrank back farther from it, trying to be as quiet as possible.

"You will not escape… Frostmourne hungers for your soul, and will not be denied. You will meet the same fate as your friends." The voice sounded again, filled with malicious intent.

She squeezed her eyes shut in pain, remembering the events from moments ago. The bodies of nine of the best and brightest of her fellow Guild members; the bodies of nine of her best friends, lay scattered across the throne room. Oona, the Tauren Druid had been the first to fall, slicing their healing ability in half, along with her body.

The second had been their main tank, Rexxar the Orc Warrior. His green skin stained a dark red as he was impaled upon a stalagmite of ice.

Third was an undead by the name of Dervila, a fellow rogue. She had been their Guild's best source of attack force, now she was reduced to a scattering of bones around the frozen room.

Forth was the Troll Hunter Ealga, and her faithful raptor Charles. Her brilliant red mohawk now red with the blood pooling around her severed head; her body lying beside her gutted pet.

The others went down so fast she didn't see them. They had been foolish to think they could take on an evil this powerful with only them. What had they been thinking?! That they were special? That they could bring an end to the Lich King's madness so easily? They had been foolish, and it had cost them dearly.

She'd thrown up a smoke barrier and stealth'd as soon as her fight or flight sense kicked in, screaming at her to run; to live. It was a desperate and cowardly move. But she was trapped in the room, her captor having thrown up a barrier in front of the exit as soon as she had disappeared from sight.

So there she was, hiding like a mouse from a snake. There was no way to escape, she would die.

Her facial muscles relaxed and she opened her eyes, her heart still pounding. She gulped in apprehension. She would die… but not without a fight.

The footsteps echoed again, closer…closer. She readied herself. Her plan was to try to slip her knife into an opening between the plates in his armor, preferably a vital area like the neck. It would have to be quick, there would only be one chance. She tucked a stray lock of her platinum blonde hair behind her long, elfish ear. Her vision needed to be clear.

"You're frightened… I can feel you tremble, I can hear the blood rush through your veins, I can smell the sweat of fear rising from your skin…" The Lich King's voice emanated from just behind the pillar from which she hid.

"You cannot hide from me rogue…" He called again. She closed her eyes again to say a mental prayer.

Glowing azure eyes fixed upon a puff of mist that drifted from behind the pillar. His mouth twisted up into a wicked grin.

"I can see you…"

Her eyes shot open as the Lich King's runed blade crashed straight though the pillar just inches above her head. She ducked and instinctively sprinted away. The sword sliced through the ice and the pillar fell with a loud crash, followed by the tinkling of ice shards hitting the stone floor.

She circled around and lunged at his back, hoping to be able to latch on long enough to slit his throat. He whirled around, his cape flowing in an arch with his movements, swinging his arm to backhand her. She twisted out of the way, landing in a crouched position and lunging again taking a swipe at the area of his arm between the plates. He moved his arm and the blade scratched the strong metal armor, sending a small spray of sparks flying.

She aimed a kick at his covered torso; just strong enough to knock him back a few feet before she lunged again, striking at his mail covered side. The blade sliced right through.

He growled in annoyance, grabbing her by the back of the neck and flinging her across the throne room, throwing her into another nearby pillar, sending her reeling and seeing stars.

"Foolish Elf, you stand no chance against me." He laughed cruelly. "Your soul is mine!"

She groaned and tried to stand, her head throbbing from the impact. Her blurred vision was just beginning to clean when another blow came. A fist connected with her gut.

"GUH!" She fell to her knees again, clutching her stomach and gasping for breath.

He chuckled darkly. "Pathetic."

Her eyes focused on the pair of plated boots before her, wrapped in thick white fur. They traveled upwards, taking in the blackened silver armor, specked with gore, and adorned with macabre images of skulls. They traveled further up. Her vibrant green eyes, wide with fear, stared into the Lich King's glowing Azure ones, burning with the dark power rushing through his veins.

He made a move toward her. She raised her daggers to him, a feeble attempt to defend herself. The Lich King knocked them easily from her hands, sending them skittering across the snow covered floor.

"Those will do you no good." He grabbed her by the front of her leather chest piece and hauled her up so they were eye level. She felt tears spring to her eyes. This was it. This is where she would die.

He raised Frostmourn to her torso; the blade pulsing blue as it sensed it's next meal. It hovered there for a moment as she readied herself for her killing blow.

"Name…"

"Wha..?" She blinked in confusion.

"Your name…"

"R…Rhos…Rhoslyn…" She choked, fighting back her tears. He gave her a feral grin.

"Rhoslyn… Your soul is mine now…"

She felt a sharp pain pierce her chest as he drove Frostmourn through her heart. She gasped, blood rising from her body into her mouth, spilling over her rosy lips. Her eyes rolled back and her body went limp as she fell into the darkness of Death.

He pulled Frostmourn from her body with a sickening, squelching sound, and dropped her to the floor. He gazed down at her for a few moments, taking in her features. Her friends had all been far too easy to kill. But her… She had managed to put up a little bit of a fight against him. She had so much potential, and yet she had decided to throw it all away by opposing him, by storming into HIS domain and challenging him.

He smirked. No use letting such fine talent goes to waste. He raised his hand; a swirling mass of blue energy enveloped it. Suddenly Rhoslyn's body began to glow as well, the bloody rend in her torso beginning to knit itself back together. He would not let it heal completely. He would make sure that there was a scar left; a reminder.

Her body twitched as her heart began to beat again, a sharp gasp as air filled her lungs. Her eyes flew open. Once shining emerald had changed into glowing cerulean, her skin paled, the snow white of undeath taking over, chasing away the soft peach of her previous life.

"Rise." The Lich King commanded. Her body lurched, sitting up. It swayed and flopped back down with a small groan. His brows furrowed; something was wrong.

His side throbbed and he glanced down, noticing that there was long cut in his flesh, just below his ribcage, where her knife had sliced through the mail under-armor. The cold and ice of Northrend had made the small metal links brittle and easy to break.

The Lich King brought his hand down to his side, bringing it back to gaze at the small amount of blood smeared across his palm, There was something else mixed in with the blood. He brought his palm to his mouth and tasted it, his facial features twisting into a snarl.

Wound Poison. The poison had interfered with her resurrection. He reached out to his with his mind. He slipped in easily, probing her consciousness with his own. Confusion, sorrow, and pain, were among the many things that he felt there.

Good. He could read her thoughts and emotions, but he was still troubled. It felt as though the connection was weaker with her than it was with his other knights. He decided to let it go. Even if the connection was weaker, it did not matter. Her will was no longer her own, but his. She would do his bidding; obey every command without question or hesitation, and if she did, she would wish she hadn't.

His snarl turned to a smirk as he turned to the broken bodies of her former companions, raising his hand again and letting the energy flow through him. Their bodies twitched and rose, flesh falling from their bones as they staggered up right. Ghouls. No amount of poison could possibly interfere with something as simple as raising them.

"Take her to the Knight's quarters and find her a room." He commanded, the ghouls eagerly rushing forth to pick her up and carry her off.

The Lich King turned from them and took his seat at his throne of ice. "Rhoslyn…" He murmured, admiring the blood glimmering on Frostmourn's blade. "Your soul belongs to me…"

Frostmourn pulsed in approval of it's feast.

**Author's notes: This being my first bit of fanfiction posted here on , it would be great if you could review and let me know how I could improve upon this fic. All suggestions are welcome and I will more than likely make any changes that you suggest, as long as it doesn't interfere with the basic plot that I already have planned out. I'm going to try and keep Rhoslyn from being as much of a Mary-sue as possible, and try to keep this fic feasible, but considering that it is fan fiction I don't see that being very easy.**

**Also, I haven't been playing WoW for too long, so if there are any inaccuracies that you would like me to correct go ahead and point them out. ;)**


End file.
